marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall People (Earth-616)
Events The Fall People are the descendants of the humans of the empire of Atlantis. When the empire fell the people were scattered throughout the land forming their own tribes. The Fall People were attacked by the Sun-People who worshiped the god Garrok. Tongah the Tribes chieftain teamed up with Ka-Zar to stop the Sun-People's queen Zaladane from destroying the home of the Lizard Men of Vala Kuri. Working together they were able to stop the queen and restore peace between the Sun-People freeing the Fall People. Later Ka-Zar and Zabu accompanied Tongah home to his village, when they encounter an angry god. Tongah related the legend of Damon and Lelania, who came to Earth, and to the Savage Land, 5000 years ago, only to have Lelania apparently killed, and Damon driven mad. Damon rampaged and brought savage storms to the land, and then must have slept since then, but has now awoke and was rampaging again. The Heroic Trio valiantly tried to fight the god, but the struggle seems useless. Tongah's people take shelter from the storm in a nearby cave, and his siblings, Emuel and Tatia, get drawn deep into the cave by a strange light. Inside the cave, Emuel and Tatia find a space ship, and the body of Lelania. Lelania has taken over Tatia's body. She convinces Damon to cease his rampage, and the two of them then leave for the stars. With their sister now gone, Tongah and Emuel returnED to their home. Queen Iranda a powerfully sorcerers used her magic to kidknap and turn members of the Fall Tribe into Lizard-Men. Ka-Zar comes to rescue the villagers but is attacked by the the Lizard Men. He is barely able to escape but when he does, he takes Iranda's crown with him. With her crown gone, at moon-rise her enchantment wears off and she becomes a Lizard being as well. After she dies, her enchantments fade and the Lizard-Men turn back into the missing warriors from the village. Malgato tried to convince the Fall People that Ka-Zar's willing sacrifice was required to maintain the Savage Land's warm climate. Ka-Zar ignored his warning and when he took Shanna to the village of the Fall People they were angry he did not accept the honor of being sacrifices. When a triceratops rampages through the village, the Fall People are convinced that Ka-Zar's blasphemy has doomed them and turn on them. Shanna went to Malgato and learned he was using robots to trick the superstitious locals. She stopped him and made an agreement with the Fall People to only Sacrifice animals in the future. Tongah and the Fall People helped Ka-Zar defeat Maa-Gor and the Man-Apes who had teamed up with El Tigre to gain god like powers. Sheeas the leader of the Lizard People a splinter group of the Zebra People raised an army of Zombies to help her take control of her people. Tongah and the Fall People helped Ka-Zar defeat the threat to the Savage Land. . Tongah of the Fall People was befallen by a madness possibly caused by the proximity of Vibranium while out hunting with Ka-Zar, which caused Ka-Zar to travel to London to find a scientist who could help combat the illness. During Ka-Zar's absence, Tongah discovered that the Savage Land was being invaded by the Sheenarians. Tongah attacked and killed their commander, for which they demanded Tongah's life. Tongah accompanied Ka-Zar to the Sheenarians' home dimension to prevent further invasions. There, he was captured by the Kramen who syphoned off his life energy, rapidly aging him. When the X-Men were visiting the Savage Land after escaping from Magneto's Antarctic lair, Colossus saved Nereel of the Fall People and a female friend of hers from a T-Rex that was attacking them. Nereel became especially fond of Colossus, and the two girls took the X-Man off for a romantic rendez-vous , claiming that it was part of a Tribal custom to honor their friend that had not survived the dinosaur attack. Some time later, the X-Men including Colossus revisited the Savage Land when it and its people were apparently destroyed by the scavenger Terminus. However, Nereel and a number of other Savage Land natives had been saved by the other-dimensional ruler M'Rinn. Colossus was reunited with Nereel, who now had a son named Peter. Colossus is Peter's father, though Colossus was not told this. The X-Men rescue the Fall People when Zaladane returned to conquer the Savage Land. When Wolverine, Rogue and Jubilee were sent on a mission to search the Savage Land to confirm or deny rumors that Magneto might still be alive. As Wolverine stalked through the forest, he rescued a group of Fall People who had been kidnapped by the Savage Land Mutates. The Fall People helped the X-Men take on Sauron. Tongah helped Ka-Zar evacuate the Fall People. He then listened the tale of the legendary Chtylok, as told by Mathala. A woman from the Fall People married a member of the Saurians at a ceremony held in the Savage Land. They were invited to join the United Council of Tribes. It was created by the Zebra People to bring peace to Pangea. A member of the tribe was present when Torran of the Ethereals crashed the meeting. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Savage Land Tribes